Your Betrayal shall lead to my Revenge
by Ayame-knight
Summary: She thought that they would never hurt her. A betrayal she thought that will never happen,but when she see what they really thought of her. They have something to look out for. [Beta Reader: Burakkurozu-Black Rose]
1. Your Betrayal shall lead to my Revenge

Me: Hi!

Amu: Hello.

Ikuto: *Stays silent*

Me: You know you can say something right?

Ikuto: Maybe I didn't want to say something.

Amu: Well that's rude.

Me: *thinking*

Ikuto: What's wrong with her? *points at me*

Amu: This is her first story.

Ikuto: What? You think no one will like it?

Me: Well of course. Well, let's get to the story.

Amu: You do know your forgetting something, right?

Ikuto: Right, the disclaimer.

Me: Fine, I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

**Random person pov**

4 years ago, the guardians had all positions filled; Tadagay- I mean Tadase Hotori, King's chair, Queen's chair Rima Mashiro, Jack's chair Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Yaya Yuiki as the Ace chair. But Amu Hinamori was the Joker's chair until she was betrayed by all of her friends except two.

_~Flashback Amu pov_

I went to the park with my charas. I was sitting on a bench with them. Miki felt a lick and found Yoru, and they were blushing like mad. Ikuto walked up to me.

"Now, how's my little strawberry today?" Ikuto asks.  
I stuttered. "I-Ikuto, what are you doing here?"  
"What? Can't I see you, Amu-koi?"  
"Don't say my name like that!"  
"What's wrong with with the way he says it Amu? He does love you, does he not?" a familiar voice said. I turned around to find Utau.

Then Ran came up to me. "Amu-chan there are x-eggs over there!" She says, pointing to her right.

I looked and saw four x-eggs starting to hatch. Then, three of the x-eggs suddenly grabbed Miki, Su, and Dia's eggs. They were screaming my name for help. I transformed into Amulet Heart, but their eggs were destroyed before I could save them. I didn't stay in the transformation long because I was too hurt to stay in it. Then the fourth x-egg grabbed Ran's egg and crushed it. I stayed there crying.

**Random person pov**

Ikuto ran to Amu, hugging her tight. Utau transformed into Seraphic Charm to purify the x-eggs then returned to Ikuto and Amu, who was still crying. They walked her home but stayed for a while to make sure she was okay. Utau got a call telling her that she going on a tour, so she had to go home and pack. Then, Ikuto got a call saying that he had work for Easter, and would be gone for 5 years. Amu understood but was still sad.

The next day

Amu went to the royal garden and saw everyone; Tadase, Rima, Kukai Souma, Kairi Sanjo, Nagihiko, and Yaya. They had worried looks on their faces and asked what was wrong. Amu told them what happened to her eggs.

"So?" Tadase asked. Amu was confused.  
"So, why are you here?" Rima asked. Kukai and Yaya were laughing about what happened.  
"Hinamori-san, how can you be so careless? It's all your fault that my love, Amulet Heart, is gone." Tadase said.  
"The only reason you were in the guardians-" Nagi started, then was cut off by Kairi "was because of your eggs, so you should go."

Amu was shocked and wanted Ikuto or Utau to be with her, but they left so she couldn't talk to them until they returned. Amu ran home. When she entered, her parents told her that they were moving. She was glad to get away from the people who betrayed her, but she still wanted to get revenge.

_~End Flashback_

* * *

Me: Well?

Amu: Another story about my eggs being destroyed?

Me: What? I like the idea. Is it bad that I wanted to write a story about it?

Yoru: My Miki is gone?! NOOOOOOOOOO-nya!

Me: Calm down Yoru. *whispers what happens later in story to yoru* Happy now?

Yoru: Yep.

Amu: Where's Ikuto?

Me: I don't know. *Ikuto pops out of nowhere*

Ikuto: Hey, what did I miss?

Me: Nothin, but since you left, say it.

Ikuto: Fine, please r + r.


	2. Knowing How They Change

me: well im sad

amu; y

ikuto: it her review she didnt get many

amu: ikuto dont be rude

ikuto: wat it true

me: well amu it is true but im happie too

ikuto: y

me: cuz if one person like the story im good

amu: that good for u

me: now disclaimer and onto the story

amu: ayame dose not own anything but the plot

* * *

**•random person pov**

When Amu moved she when to France. There she was happy but the pain stayed with her, there she found a person names Ayame( A/N : amuto: what your in the story me: yea wat the problem amu: well y me: 1th well it easier to write the story like that Ikuto: but that not a good reason me: well y cant i be in the story? it my story i cant be in my own story amuto:... me: that wat i thought now to continue.) Ayame befriended Amu,when she came to France. Amu told Ayame the pain she when thought 1 year past and music seem to have a way to show how they felt so they started a band becoming famous known as Midnight City. Another year past Amu eggs were reborn.

There was a certain pink hair girl A.K.A Amu with her bandmate and one of her best friend Ayame in there limo head to there new home in Tokyo A.K.A Amu old home. When they got there their manager told them interesting information and that they were playing for Shiro Acaderny. After unpacking they went outside to talk.

**•Ayame pov**

"Amu-chan do those people go to that school" said Kiki. (Kiki was my first chara she represents my desire to be as free as the wind and to be athletic. she was dress like a white ninja with a wind blowing symbol in her waist length hair. When i transform with her I become Pure Air having black shorts and bandage wrap on the right thigh, black shirt the shirt has a trutle neck but it stop below my eyes,white kimono top with loose sleeves reach the ground to my hand. My hair in a loose ponytail with her wind symbol as the hair tie.

Amu look at my chara then said," I believe so, when we were little we did sat that the school we go to"

"Well if they do, the job will be more easy"Haru my forth chara. (She represents my desire to be strong as the Earth [she look like toph from avater the last airbender but she has a leaf on her headband. And hair down.] When we transformed I get a dark green skirt, also i had a long sleeve light green dress that reach my feet it cut on both side so it showed my legs the cut stared at my waist down with a black belt above the cut and dark green fabric diamond shape thing that hang on my shoulders crating a v in front and back of me. with a dark green headband with a leaf on the right.)

"I do wonder if Utau and Ikuto are here?" said Ran.(She still represents Amu's desire to be more honest and athletic. but the look of her is different. She has black short with a green-shirt red orange hair in a high ponytail. she had a light green visor with a black heart. she has emerald green grey eyes. When Amu character transforms she had long black sweatpants with light green tank-top and sneakers were green too. Her hair in a high ponytail. she had a light green visor with a black heart on it. the transformation is called Amulet Dark Heart.)

"Utau maybe, Ikuto maybe not. It been 4 years since your guy last saw him he has 1 more year to go" said Azula. My second chara.(She represents my desire to burn someone like fire if it means to protect the one i care about [she look like Mai from avater the last airbender] our transformation is called Pure Fire. The look resembles red hood little under the neck it connected and until above the stomect under that is it not see but the a red tank-top. also there black shorts with thigh high ridist black sock with a buckle at top on both with black ankel flat boot.

Miki say"You miss him don't you" she smirk.(Miki, she still represents Amu's desire to be more cool, artistic, and also disobedient. The way she look was the same but different in color. A black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a light orange vest. She also has orange shorts with a black line on it and white with a dark orange bag She wears a large dark orange artist beret over her head, and the beret is decorated with a black spade. She has bright orange grey eyes and violet hair. Amulet Dark Spade, it the transformation name when Amu change with her. which consists of a dark orange blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears white boots and light orange shorts, with long stripy black and light orange socks. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical artist beret with a black spade decoration.

"What no" Amu blush

"Don't lie, the way you describe him doesn't help" Su Said.(Still representing Amu's desire to be more caring and improve her domestic skills. Su's outfit resembles a waitress or a housemaid, with a light pink apron and a black dress under it with black shoes. She has pinkish grey eyes. Her dark blue green hair is short in the back and grows longer in the front. On her hat, a black clover symbol is attached. When she changes with Amu they become Amulet Dark Clover she dress in a maid outfit like Su. [she dress like misaki from kaichou wa maid-sama in her maid outfit but the white is light pink.])

"Okay maybe i do, but"

"You don't know how face him yet."said Kya my third chara.(representing my desire to be cool, calm, and collective as water.[look like katara from avater the last airbender her hair tie look like a water droplet] when change we become Pure Water a look of long sleeve loose shirt with blue lining with baggie black pants. kenseikan wearing one on top of my head and another on the right side. carved in is a a water droplet with a swirl in it. With a sleeve less ankle-length dark blue coat.)

Simple nod "I don't know what, how do I tell him what I been doing."

"You mean us" Dia stated.(Dia, still represents the radiance that emits from Amu's heart and her desire to be an idol like hair is golden yellow. She wears it swept back with an orangish headband with a black diamond. She wears an old 60's dark purple dress with a white collar and has purple slippers and gloves. There are three yellow diamond buttons on her dress. Her eyes are a yellowish she tramforms with amu they become Amulet Dark Diamond she wears a headband with diamonds attached to both sides of her high ponytails, black fishnet stockings, a pair of boots,a pair of purple gloves, and a dark blue leather tank top with a cut out [yes i know this is the look of when she was an x-egg and tranformation is the one with utau but in this story that never happen] diamond in the back.)

"And Amu-chan i bet he will understand, don't forget we also have a plan about for him"Embrie my last chara.(she has long light brown skirt long, sleeve shirt with a scarf. when transformed i have a brown shorts over that a black long open skirt that only connected at my waist and reach my ankles and one that a light brown a few inches shorter the the black one, it cut at the black sleeve that stop above the stomach then above that is a light brown shirt that stop above the stomach too the sleeve stop mid-way elbow and hand to the elbow. long light brown cape that scarf like on the neck. Also gold 2 inch anklets also have gold hearties. Becoming _ _ [this is they only one i wont say what we become and what she represent. you might know but don't say])

"I hope he okay" Amu said.

"Because he still in Easter" I said

"Yea"

**~The Next Day**

* * *

me: i dont like this chapter

amu: y

me: cuz little story more detail

ikuto: ohhh

me: r+r please

amu:this is short

me:ikno but i need to start the next chapter to make it up and sorry if the look arnt good i try to put in as much detail in them


	3. Arrival

Me: Sorry, I was going to update this chapter with last chapter, but I had finals. I need to study.

Ikuto: Hmm...

Me: What?

Amu: Its just that you didn't study.

Me: Shhhhhh... They dont need to know this.

Yoru: Too late-nya.

Amu: Well do you think you pass your classes?

Me: All but one; government. My teacher doesn't teach us anything, all he does is talk, then random conversation.

Amu: Like what?

Me: Well, Pizza Hut, disco, gays...

Everyone: o_O

Me: Yeah, well, now disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**•Random person pov**

Midnight City went to the school early since they were going to play a concert. They told their charas to hide their presence. Amu had jet black hair with forest green eyes, and Ayame with blood red hair with crystal blue eyes. They met the principal of the school.

"Hello I'm Principal Medina. I'm a big fan of you two. Also, I was wondering if I could have an autograph." said a brown haired woman. She had brown eyes with a hint of purple. They gladly gave her an autograph.

"If you will follow me, the gym is this way." She said.

After going past a few hallways, we made it to the gym. We were told that a few students were going to play with us but didn't know, and that we could take off the wigs and contacts once they enter, which they gladly did. Upon entering, the few people there saw them and ran up to them.

"W-wow y-your Midnight City." They said.  
"Now I get why we needed to learn how to play those songs."  
"Nice to meet you, we're really big fan of yours."  
"Well, why don't we practice the songs a few times before we play them." Amu said.  
"Sure."

**~Time skip Nagi pov**

"Attention students. All students must go to the gym. I repeat, all students must go to the gym."  
"Weird. I don't remember an assembly." Rima said.  
"Me neither." I said.  
"Let's just go."  
"I wonder what's going on."  
When Rima and I went to the gym, we found the others. The others meaning Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi. After a few minutes had passed, Principal Medina came out.

"Well students, we hope you enjoy what we have planned for you. We have a band here for you, so enjoy."

"Great, another old people band." Kukai said.

Music started, and then I saw Midnight City.

* * *

**•Random person pov**

_Play Hello by Karmin {don't own}_

Everyone was up and dancing except for the guardians, who were sitting with their mouths wide open. Principal Medina came out.

"Yes, Midnight City is the performance we planned. And for more great news, they have become students at the school." Everyone cheered.

"WHAT?!" The guardians yelled.

* * *

Me: Well, done with this chappie.

Kukai: Finally we're in it.

Rima: Why'd you take long?

Me: Cuz I need it like that.

Nagi: Fine. *Looks around* Where are Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase?

Me: Oh, I think Yaya wanted candy so Kairi went with her and kiddy kbandits banned from my house, so never expect to see him here.

Everyone: Okay.

Ikuto: Good, now r+r.


	4. Re-meeting

Me: Another chapter.

-silence-

Me: *looks around to see no one around* Jerks. Left me to be all lonely... Well, I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

**•Random person pov**

"Now that we've given the big news, you may go to your classes, but I want the guardians to stay to show these two around." Principal Medina said.

Everyone complained, but left anyways.

Medina faced us. "Now wait here, the guardians should be here shortly." she said.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Tadase Hotori, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Yaya Yuiki."

"We can't wait to meet them." Amu says.

We smirk once Principal Medina walked away. A couple minutes later, we saw the guardians approaching us. We started to smirk at them.

Tadese said, "Hinamori, you returned."

Amu look pleased. "Well yes, Hotori."

"What are you doing here?" asked Yaya.

"Well this is a school, I'm underage, do the math."

_A few minutes of silence pass._

Rima was getting annoyed. "Why don't we start to show you to your class?"

Everyone nodded. Then they headed off.

"So guardians, how are Ikuto and Utau doing?" Amu asked.

"Utau is okay, but we haven't talked much and Ikuto has been missing for four years." Nagi replied.

Unknown to everyone, there was someone glaring at Nagi. Tadase decided they go to their classes, leaving Rima to show Ayame to her classroom and Yaya to show Amu hers.

Ayame pov

Rima and I stopped in front of a door. She told me to wait there, and the next thing I see is a teacher come out with her.

"This is your teacher and your class room, he going to introduce you and now I'm ganna go to my class." Rima says. She walked off.

"I'm glad to have you in our class, Miss Knight. Wait here so I can tell the class you're here." the teacher said.

I waited a little while, and then I heard screams coming from the room. I hear the teacher call me in, so I walk to the door and open it. I started to talk to Kiki in my mind.

'Is there anyone here that has a chara?' I asked.

'Yea there is. It's the one with the rust colored hair and emerald green eyes.'

I look to see who it was and I thought that he looked familiar. Then it hit me.

'Kiki isn't that Kukai?'

'I think so. He does look like him from the picture that Amu gave us of all the them.'

'Interesting.'

Amu pov

Yaya showed me to my classroom.

"Well this is your class. Nagi and Rima also have this class with you. Yaya's going to get the teacher for you." she said, before walking in.

Next, I see the teacher with Yaya come saying she needed to go back. She left to get to her class. The teacher said to wait here so she could introduce me. The teacher walked back inside. I waited a little, and then I heard screams coming from the room. I heard the teacher call me in, so I walked to the door and opened it.

Midnight City pov

Let's see how the rest of the day goes.

_~Lunch Time_

**•Random person pov**

Midnight city planned to meet each other, but they had difficulty walking around. There were a lot of fans asking for autographs, but eventually they finally were able to get to the roof.

"Well the day was boring." I said.

"Yep," Amu said. She looked at the charas. "Why don't you go play?"

"Oh Amu, I have Kukai in my class."

"Good, I have Rima and Nagi in my class as well."

"The plan going to be easy to complete."

They went to the side of the building. Both were thinking, 'betrayal hurt, be ready for the revenge, the game has just begun.'

* * *

Me: Finally done.

?: HEYYY!

Me: *looks and sees chara* What?

Chara: We never said anything.

Me: That's what you get for leaving me so lonely.

Chara: ...

Me: Now shut up and everyone else r+r.


	5. Months pass, time to play

amu: where have you been  
Me:i been busy  
ikuto: yea right that wat they all say  
me: hey i been working on this story and another story for u and i started one for soul eater that one in a workin in progress and i almost forgot skool  
amu: at least she updating the story  
ikuto: yea i guess  
amu: since it been a while why not get the story  
me: okay but first disclamer dont own anythin but this plot

* * *

Amu pov

well as normal as thing can get fan coming up to me ask to hang i say no but today was the day that Ayame and i act on the plan. after school we went to the royal garden

At Royal Garden

we went to see if we sent Azula and su to see if the Guardians were there Once they confirmed that they were we transformed to Pure Air and Amulet Dark Heart and when to the park. We has on the disguise that we wore on the first day we join the school.

at park

Ayame had a mask that resemble the moon and i put on a mask that resemble the sun and tranform with Dia

"ready to begin?"  
"ready as ill every be"  
"don't worry your have me my chara and your chara we got your back"

i felt happy that she told me that and i nod

"Let go"

Random Person pov

* * *

play coming down by dun dun girls(don't own)

* * *

Ayame use her power over air to carry hers and amu voice so they can have a greater range of listeners. Few x-eggs started to show once they were done they heard

"Stop"

they turn and saw the guardians

"why you doing this" Nagi said  
"is there a reason you care" amu said  
"it hour dotie to protect them" tadase said  
"question do you care about them, or is it just a job?"

"thought so"  
"Yaya call Kukai and Kairi here now"nagi said  
"Watashi no kokoro An rokku"everyone yelled  
"Platinum Royal"  
"Clown Drop"  
"Beat Jumper"  
"Dear Baby"

Amu pov

Tadase and Yaya decide to face me i transform back to Amulet Dark Heart

"Stop there no point to this"  
"as a commenter you should listen to your king, Holy Crown"

i didn't move the x-eggs went in front of me to block the attack then since Ran was my athletic i was fast and ran in front of Tadase and going to kick him in the stomach but then

"Lightning Blade"

i see Kairi jump out at me i jump out of the way

"who are you?"  
"call me after my transformation"  
"i don't know it"  
"this one called Amulet Dark Heart"  
"that one? i guess you have more"  
"correct"  
"Holy Crown"  
i see behind me i easily doge the attack since it miss me it ended hitting Yaya. she get knock out Kairi start running to her to see if she okay tadase start to attack at random but block or doge the attack.

Ayame Pov

nagi and rima when against me i was still transformed with Kiki

"Beat Dunk"  
"Juggling Party"

i put my hands out wind start to blow the attract stop a foot a away from my hand then the wind blow harder sending the attack back at them.

"well i thought you would be better"  
"golden victory shoot"

x-eggs form a wall behind me then the x-eggs move i look to see kukai

"cheep shot surprise attack"  
"why you doing this? whop are you?"  
find that out for yourself and call me after this transformation."  
"what it called"  
"Pure Air" "Well Pure Air give up your out number"  
"i will say it is an unfair fight but not for me"  
"why that"  
"hmm, but i have to go"  
"what, why"  
"Amulet Dark Heart it time to go"  
"really k bye-bye for now guardians"  
"wait"

Random person pov

but it was to late them and the x-eggs were gone

"who were they"  
"king, Ace should be okay"  
"what happen to her?"  
"king was fighting Amulet dark Heart and one of his attack hit her"  
"let go to the royal garden"

They all nodded

"Well what took you so long"

they look to see how it was and saw Utau

"Utau what are you doing here?"  
"i got a call form Kukai to come over here"  
"well i guess it good to have more people to have"

they told her the whole story

"I understand'  
"well it late we would talk about this later "

going there separate way

* * *

me:yea done  
amu :good  
ikuto: is this ur longest one  
me:i dont know seem like it o before i forget (runn to hug ikuto  
ikuto:wat this for

me:happy late b-day:)  
ikuto:thank

amu: smh well r+r


	6. How We See You

Ikuto:ayame would like to thank the nice people that review to the the story  
Amu: but there has been people that seem to have a problem with the story

me: i been getting complain about the punctuation sorry but my lazyness take over i know i need to fix it i will go back and fix that but i might fix it at the end of the story and how much i need a beta reader i been lookin for someone but i want them to have beta a Shugo Chara before if anyone would like to become one for this story pm me and im not a pro at this and if you don't like the story dont read it it my opinons im not going to make all of you people happy

ikuto:well now disclamer then story  
me:im not in the mood to say it amu can u  
amu: sure ayame dont own anything but this plot

* * *

**to the Royal Garden random person pov**

The Guardians were heading to the Royal Garden. They were going to have a meeting about the stranger. Yaya was the first person to show, she when to the table that was in the middle of the garden. As she put her stuff down she notice a note on the table, she pick it up and read it. when she was done she she had a shock face. Few minute later, the guardian and Kairi all showed the see Yaya face.

"Yaya?" Rima Asked.  
"What wrong" Nagi asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Yaya looked at the note that she place on the table. Everyone followed her gaze, they saw the note which Nagi pick up and read out loud.

* * *

_**Dear, Guardians**_

_Your really pitiful aren't you. You know we are out here, and you have tried nothing to stop us. Do you not care about people hearts, we would not be surprise if you were using them. We only show them that there heart feel and when they see that the become:_

The Broken (Heart)

The Broken (Laughter)

The Broken (Friend)

The Broken (Tool)

The Broken (Secret)

The Broken (Hope)

_Thank to people like you. By the time your finish people heart shall see that they feel. Try to prove us wrong if you can._

**_From: _**  
**_Your Enemy_**

* * *

"I can't believe this."  
"Do they really think of us like this."  
"I hate this."  
"They need to be stopped we have to look for them."  
"But where do we start looking"

hmm thinking thinking

"Anyone got something?"

Everyone shock the head no but:

"Nagi I feel a chara."

Everyone look around and saw the black diamond chara.

"What are you doing here?"

She started to fly backwards but the guardian started to chase after her, she was able to keep a good amount of distance between them, no matter how fast they were they couldn't gap her.

**Yaya pov**

'Huh huh dang I'm tired' I thought.

_HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU DORUU DOROO DOROUN CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU Ippaiarumon_

'Hmm my phone?' I started to pull it out of my pocket.

_HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU DORUU DOROO DOROUN CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU Naritai atashi_

I look to see who was calling it turn out to be Kukai then I just realize we left before he showed up.

"Moshi Moshi"  
"Where are you guys?"  
"Sorry the black diamond chara showed up so we started to chase after her."  
"Where are you guys at now."

Yaya look around and notice they were close to the park they met Pure Air, and Amulet Dark Heart.

"Go to the park where met the two girls."  
"Kay."

Once they realize where they were heading to the park they hear light voice.

_(Why do we feel so alone any time?) Subete wo uketomenakute no ii yo_

They spotted the familiar two girls Amulet Dark Heart, Pure Air.

* * *

me:fianlly done  
amu:hmm took u long enouh  
ikuto: you sure like taking ur sweettime  
me:sorry i had writer block  
amu:just finish the story  
Me: dont worry i plan to finish every story i write even if it take me all my life if i have to now i must foces on my soul eater story for now onward to writing somemore o and thee song amu and i were singine is alone by aqua timez in which i dont own


	7. Battling With My Enemy

Ikuto: (typing)  
Amu: what are you doing  
Ikuto: well this stupid writer hasn't written anything for this story so i write the next chapter  
Amu: ikuto i dont think this is a good idea  
Ikuto: of course it is now (type type)  
Amu: your going to die you know that right  
Ikuto: i will not  
Amu: well you still need a disclamer  
Ikuto: shugo chara belong to it rightful owner

* * *

**At the royal garden**  
**random person pov**

Kiki, Ran ,and Dia were tied up together on the table to the royal garden. Questions be ask to quickly to them that they didn't know who asked and couldn't answer. It not that they would but still.

"Why are your owner doing this?"  
"Who are they?"  
"Do they even care about everyone?"  
"There heartless people!"  
"Don't you want to stop them?"  
"As your king tell me!"  
"...", Kiki, Ran ,and Dia .  
"Well now what?"

* * *

**Earlier at park**

The guardians saw Pure air, Amulet dark heart.

_Why do we feel so alone anytime? Subete wo uketomenakute ii yo Why do we feel so alone anytime? Koraeru koto dake ga yuuki ja nai_

As the stood there, they saw many x-eggs heading for the pair. Finally, the two finish the sing. To the guardians were surprise to see that when the x-eggs got to them, they started to act happy, as if they weren't in x-eggs mode. Pure Air and Amulet dark heart no longer transform. Then Tadase anger grew to the point he scream at them.

"Jerks, what are you doing?" Tadase yelled. "Kiseki!"  
"Nice to see you as well." Amulet Dark heart said.  
"Everyone transform."

After everyone transform.

"Why are you here?" Pure Air said.  
"Were here to stop you." Yaya yelled.  
"And stop you from hurting people dreams." Rima calmly said.  
"We don't care" Amulet dark heart said.

Irritation grew in the guardians.

"Holy Saber"  
"Juggling Party"  
"Blaze Shoot"  
"Lightning Blade"  
"Let's Go! Go! Little Duckies!"

As the attack were heading toward the two, the x-eggs create a honey cone puzzle shield. Which deflect the attacks be what seem to dissolve. Next, few of the hatch. The two girl exchange a glance and know what each other was thinking.

"Not nice" said the two girls. "Character Transformation!"

The guardians were expecting to see Pure air and Amulet Dark Heart or Amulet Dark Dia but no.

**Amu pov**

Instead of changing with Ran or Dia, _(A/n: she not going to change with other since they think she had only two)_ I change with a X-characters."Black Butterfly"

**Ayame pov**

Instead of changing with Kiki, _(A/n: not going to change with other since they think she had only one)_ I change with a X-characters."Pale Broken Wings"

* * *

**Outfits**

**Amu** -short all black layered long sleeve turtle neck Lolita dress that stop mid-thigh with black and red butterfly wings, the sun mask stayed, two high ponytails no sock or shoes called Black Butterfly

**Ayame-** ichigo kurosaki hell armor it the outfit in the forth movie it just the skull on his head cover most of the face all that should be seen is a tiny tiny part of the lips and centimeter of the eye and one cheek with black crystal feather like wings her moon mask was now gone, hair messy down but still look good called Pale Broken Wings

**A/n:** when ever there fight the guardians or making x-eggs they have thee mask and wigs and contact _didnt kno if i made that clear or not_

* * *

Ikuto: finish  
Amu: wow this seem like it actually go with the story  
Me: hey what u doing  
Ikuto: nothing  
Amu: ikuto decided to write the next chapter  
Me:what (read part of chapter) ikuto u didnt think this up did u  
Ikuto: of cousre i did  
Me: ikuto (pick up notebook out of thin air) u copied from this notebook didnt u  
ikuto: what no  
Amu: what about the notebook?  
Me: this is my story notebook which has the next few chapter in it u were going to take this for yourself were you  
Ikuto: (inocennt face)  
Me: oompa loompa ninja attack (20 million oompa loompa ninja pop out of no where start attacking)  
Amu: where have those guy been?  
Me: there everywhere oh but before i forget there i poll on my profile i would like to kno what you think please take and sorry for late update im in tennis so i have lest time to work on my storys  
again sorry r+r


	8. Continuing Flashback

**me**: well long time no see  
**everyone:** glaring at me  
**me**: what  
**everyone:** you havent updated  
**me:** well i had thing to do  
**everyone:** and that would be  
**me:**uhh i dont have to tell you anything not to the story also i dont own anything

* * *

**kukai pov**

'Dang it, I still need to run three more mile and character transform with Daichi not real helping with this traveling so far.'

**Random person pov**

"Holy Crown" Tadase aimed at Ayame.  
"Wing Breaker" Ayame feather were falling off her back, as this happen the feather were forming a wall in front of her with speed nothing can compete with, with the attract not making a scratch. "When are you going to give up and let us do what we want."  
"Why would we let you do anything that hurt people, there never anything good about that."  
"Well whatever your nothing but heartless people as well, so what does your opinion matter."  
"Were not heartless we care for other."  
"Well I don't think that true."  
"And why is that."  
"After all, we never hurt anyone."  
"If I remember correctly there was a girl by the name Amu Hinamori that she was the joker of the little group of yours." Black butterfly said as somehow was front of Rima no one was able to see her move she was too fast for there eyes to keep up. When she was in front of her. Black butterfly grap a some of her hair playing with it. She was able to see the fear in her eyes. "and that she was hurt real bad since ... humm what was it?"  
"I believe it was that her chara were destroy right."  
"Yea, that what it was."  
"Now tell me how is that caring about others?"  
Rima look at Black Butterfly with so much hatred that but pain serge through out her body she was to scared to think straight

**Rima pov**

"If I remember correctly there was a girl by the name Amu Hinamori that she was the joker of the little group of yours." Black butterfly said who was somehow was in front of me, When was she in front of me I didn't even see her move from her spot "and that she was hurt real bad since ... humm what was it?"  
"I believe it was that her chara were destroy right." my body stiffen to hear this. I regret hurting her she was there for me and I didn't do anything for her "Yea, that what it was."  
"Now tell me, how is that caring about others?"  
I scared they haven't done mush and they where after all so much powerful then us. to see that they didn't need much and i remember when Amu transform with El she was weak it take a lot of energy to transform with another heart egg well there is nothing I can do now about that the damage is done and I can never care about her again.

**after battle readom person pov**

Everyone was on the ground tired with almost everyone knock out seeing that they can not win ayame and amu weredone they undid there transform. there chara coimg up asking if they can stay to play which they alowed as they left the gardina they had to stay still after all they can really move there bodys well

**kukai pov**

I finally got to the park to see Tadase stuck on a tree, Rima on a swing laying on her stomash, Nagi laying a ground, Kairi on the roundabout yaya, on mr.m (it like a monkey bars but shape as an M) and there chara next to them.

"Haha your it."  
"What that?"

I look around to see that there was no one else here but the guardians. 'So what was that.'

"Haha."

I look to see the chara for the two girls.

"If there here where are the others? Well no matter if I catch them they wont be able to do anything without them."

Since I was able to catch them as sky jack, I tied them up and check on the others

'Well, we have to get them better." I thought

"Hey let us go!"  
"Yea!"  
"Why catch us it not like it going to help you!"  
"We see about that."

**random person pov**

"...and that what happen, now let see was happen next." turning around to shy on them again.

* * *

me: i apologies for not updatin  
everyone: rrrrrrright *nodding ther heads*  
me i am it just i got stuck on this chapter  
ikuto: dont you have the next few chapter in that notebook  
me : i do it just i skip the battle chapters since i dodnt think it was going to be that hard

everyone: *sweatdrop*  
me: okay and since im doing a daily update for my other story i try an do at least a chapter a week no promises


End file.
